


First Date

by Lunamichi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Date, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Equius in their new matespritship finally go on a proper first date. T for swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

“Do I look alright? Is this enough? How is my hair? Does this bow look crooked to you?” Nepeta looked herself in the full length mirror. She turned about ten times to check her outfit and kept fiddling with her hair.

Kanaya smacked her hand away and fixed the bow that the Leo made crooked herself, “Darling you look purrrfect,” the Virgo stated using one of Nepeta’s cat puns, “Absolutely adorable, do not worry.”

“Are you sure?” Nepeta looked up at Kanaya with wide uncertain kitty eyes.

“Yes of course, I only pick the best outfits to go with your looks,” Kanaya took a step back to admire her work. Nepeta was dressed in a blue slightly frilled skirt and leggings with white flats, a green sweater that had an open neck so she wore a fancy tang top under it, complete with a lace bow in front of her left horn.

“Are you sure I don’t need any make up? It always looks so good on you and the other girls,” Nepeta looked at herself in the mirror once more.

“No you have the natural look, the one that looks better without make up. Putting some on may overdo it. It’s just a small outing and I do not believe you need it. Trust me you look very cute already.”

“Oh what time is it? I’m going to be late! Do I have the tickets?” Nepeta panicked and rushed over to the other side of the room to check the contents of her purse.

“Nepeta dear, calm down. You still have plenty of time. Everything with go along smoothly,” Kanaya walked over to the frantic troll and smoothed her hair.  
Nepeta whirled around, “But what if-”

Kanaya put a finger to her lips, “Shhh, now, breathe in then out. Take deep breaths. Settle down now.”

Nepeta did as she was told and Kanaya could see her body relaxing, just a tiny bit, “Now stay calm and you will do fine.”

*******************************

“Are you positive that this is required?” Equius tugged on the tie around his neck.

“Hmmmm it’s probably better wwithout that thing,” Eridan took off the tie and tossed it to the side before steeping back and looking Equius over again, “I wwonder if a scarf wwould be better.”

Equius looked uncertainly at the button up tee he had on. His hair was tied back and he was wearing some skater jeans and sneakers along with. 

“Do I look adequate?”

“Oh much better than before. I can’t believve you can actually look fashionable,” Eridan tapped his chin in thought, “No a scarf wwould be too much, maybe just some string necklaces and bracelets.”

“Thank you for your assistance highblood.”

Eridan dug through a small box and pulled out some string accessories, he then held them up to Equius to look, “Eh no problem, Kan is the one wwho just bought all this stuff and you all practically begged me to help. Here put these on.”

Eridan shoved two string necklaces and two chain bracelets into Equius’ hands. The Sagittarius carefully put them on as Eridan put the rest away. When the Aquarius turned around he scolded Equius right away, “No no no, both the bracelets on your right wwrist not one on each. Ugh givve that to me, I’ll do it for you.”

“My apologies.”

“It’s fine it’s fine, don’t you fuckin’ dare start swweatin’ on me. These clothes are expensivve,” Eridan fastened the bracelets and then handed Equius some sleek looking blue shades, “Here wwear these, don’t break them. Kan told me they’re quite expensivve too.”

Equius took of his cracked sunglasses and put the new ones on before looking into the mirror again, “How is my appearance?”

“You look like a wwhole neww troll. Noww here’s a bunch of handkerchiefs just in case you do swweat like an oinkbeast but try your best not to or else you’ll be embarrassin’ yourself and Nep.”

“Thank you again.”

“Yeah yeah I’m the greatest, I get it. Noww off you go. It’s rude to keep a lady wwaitin’.”

***********************************

Equius walked to the meet up point for his first date with Nepeta. The plan was to walk through the street fair, watch a musical and then have a nice romantic dinner. It was planned mostly by the women of their group and it was perfectly fine for the new couple. Standing at a wall was Nepeta already waiting but she was accompanied by a male troll and a male human with an uncomfortable look on her face.

“Hey cutie, you come to the street fair alone?”

“Um no I’m waiting for someone.”

“Oh awesome a lady friend, how about we tag along with you and your friend and we can hang out together.”

“Um no actually, oh Equius!”

The two boys turned around to find Equius towering over them and looking at them over his shades with threatening eyes, “Did you wait long?”

“No I just got here.”

“And these two are?”

“Hahah we were just leaving,” the two frantically skittered away, tripping on themselves as they left. Equius continued to glare at them until they were out of sight.

“Equius you look so cool!” Nepeta hugged him and giggled, “Probably even cooler than Dave.”

Somewhere on the other side of town a cool kid sneezed.

“Y-You look very cute as well,” Equius blushed after finally seeing Nepeta in her adorable outfit. Nepeta let go and blushed as well. 

“Ah thanks,” the two looked away for a bit to recollect themselves, “L-let’s go! There’s so many cool stands and stuff here!”

Nepeta grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the festivities. Her nervousness completely disappeared once she got into all the excitement. The street fair had many food stands, shop stands, music, and performers.

“Why the fuck am I here?” a bewildered Karkat leaned against a wall with annoyance.

“Karkat hush,” Kanaya ordered as she looked around the corner.

“We’re following them to makes sure their first date doesn’t go wrong heheh!” Terezi cackled peeking around the corner under Kanaya.

“Gotta make sure bro and lil sis have a nice time,” Gamzee was looking around above Kanaya.

“If we continue to follow them around like this then we’ll be the ones ruining their date if they find out we were fucking following them. And why the hell did you bring Gamzee?”

“Sounded interesting best friend and we all wanna make sure they have a good time.”

“Yes, Nepeta is like a little sister to me and I want her to be happy, she was really confused by the whole quadrant flip in the first place and I want to make sure that she knows she made the right decision,” Terezi declared, “Also we brought extra clothes just in case Equius gets too nervous.”

“We should just leave them alone then! Let things take their own course or something.”

“Do you think maybe we should have gone on a triple date with them instead?” Terezi asked Kanaya, completely ignoring Karkat. He really began to question why he was brought along if they were just going to ignore him.

“No I do not think so, that may have put them too much on the spot and caused more nervousness between them knowing that their friends are watching their every moves,” Kanaya dashed to the next corner to get a little closer. Gamzee and Terezi followed.

“I’m going home, this is stupid,” Karkat turned to leave in another direction.

“Nope, you’re sticking with us mister quadrant expert,” Terezi grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

“What the fuck! Let me go! This is stupid! Let me go home! ARGH!” Terezi quickly slapped her hand over his mouth and the four hid behind a wall.

“Hm?” Nepeta turned and looked around.

“Is something the matter?” Equius asked with concern.

“I thought I heard Karkitty,” Nepeta geld a hand over her eyes and continued looking. Equius was always worried that Nepeta only decided to be in a matspritship with him because she knew her feelings for Karkat could never be harboured back and that she still had some feelings for him.

“W-would you like some frozen milk treats?” Equius asked to take his mind off it.

“Ice cream? Sure! I was probably just hearing things,” Nepeta stopped her search and walked with Equius to the ice cream stand.

“Oh dear, it appears that the line is quite long.”

“It’s fine we can wait, unless you want to do something else.”

“No not really.”

“Waiting it is! Plus I heard that the ice cream here is really yummy,” Nepeta walked ahead and Equius followed.

“They appear to be doing well so far,” Kanaya looked at the reflection of a mirror. She and the rest were in a clothing booth nearby. She had a large had and some funny looking sunglasses on. The Virgo could see the ice cream line from the mirror.

“Oh oh Karkles try this on! Red is so your colour.”

“What the hell happened to just watching them!?”

“What we can’t have fun too?”

*******************

The line moved slowly and Nepeta began to get bored. She swung from side to side and looked around to see if there was anything better to do and wait for the line to die down.

“Hottie alert.”

“Where?”

“Tall buff troll in ice cream line with his hair tied back.” Nepeta inconspicuously looked back at the gossiping girls and then back at Equius who didn’t hear and was looking bored himself.

“oooooo hot damn.”

“I suddenly want ice cream.”

“Me too.”

“Equius this line is too long let’s go check out those funny looking shop booths!” Nepeta grabbed Equius’ arm and pulled him away.

“Ugh who does that brat think she is?”

Equius heard that one, he looked back at the girls with furrowed brows before looking at Nepeta who just continued to pull him along. He stopped walking and she looked at him confused until he took her hand and began leading her instead, “There is a stand this way that is more amusing than that one.”

Nepeta blinked at him in surprise. He quickly led her into one of those disguise booths, put his sunglasses over his head and put on the first thing he saw. Those goofy glasses that came with a big nose and mustache.

“How do I look?” he turned and asked the Leo with his hand under his chin, making a dignified pose.

Nepeta fell over laughing.

“I think you look dashing,” John appeared wearing the same set but with a hat.

“Oh my gosh hahaha, hi you two hahaha!” Jade who was accompanying John to the street fair appeared as well.

“Thank you human you look dashing as well,” Equius took off the silly glasses and put his shades back on with a smile. He was glad he was able to make Nepeta happy again.

“Haha! Oh Equius we have to buy that! I want one too! Then we can walk around with our friends and see what happens! Hah!” Nepeta sat on the floor, arms over her stomach, laughing with all her heart.

“Whoa Equius smiled,” John took his funny glasses off and looked in awe.

“Uh . . .”

“John quit it you’re embarrassing him,” Jade smacked her brother’s arm.

“Ow,” John rubbed his arm, damn she was strong.

“Two please,” Equius went ahead and bought the glasses as Nepeta recomposed herself and got up.

“Ah that was so funny. Hey guys, here for the street fair too?”

“Yeah! How about we continue to-”

Jade quickly put her hand over John’s mouth, “Yes and we were just about to leave so you two have fun on your date okay~. See ya later.”

Nepeta waved good bye to them as Jade dragged the unwilling John away. She turned back and grinned at Equius who was holding their newly bought items.

“Is it time for the show yet?” Equius asked.

“Oh!” Nepeta checked her watch, “Almost! We should go now so we can get the best seats.”

“They’re on the move, let’s go go go!” Terezi sneaked forward.

“They’re going to the musical! We can’t follow we don’t have tickets! Even if we did I don’t want to go. Can I go home now please?” Karkat complained.

Kanaya waved four tickets in front of the Cancer’s face and he groaned, “Of course when I acquired the tickets for them I got a few for us as well.”

“Awesome, never seen a musical, should be loads of motherfucking fun.”

*******************************

Nepeta and Equius got first row seats. The group of four sat near the back to make sure that they weren’t seen. The musical was loud and flashy, two things that Karkat hated. The other three enjoyed it though. Nepeta did too and sometimes sang along when some of the familiar songs came up.

At one point, some of the performers went down to the audience and pulls some of the members up to the stage to join them. Nepeta was one of them and enjoyed dancing up stage with the performers. Equius was entranced by her fluid movements, twirling here and there, and was feeling a little bit jealous at the male performer that was leading her. Nepeta danced for a bit before stopping and jumping off the stage right in front of Equius. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up with a smile. He couldn’t resist and was dragged on stage.

“Whoa check out strong bro honk.”

Equius froze once he was in the middle of the stage, spotlight on him, audience staring at him expectantly. It took every single muscle in his body and all his willpower not to sweat like an oinkbeast right then and there so he just stayed frozen.

“Oh dear it looks like he has stage fright,” Kanaya looked on worried.

“Hehe come on Equius!” Nepeta grabbed his hands and began to lead. They didn’t really dance, it was more like walking sideways in circles around each other, but fun nonetheless.

“Hehe leave it to Nepeta to fix everything,” Terezi heard snoring beside her and she elbowed Karkat.

“Guh huh what is it over yet?”

“Would ya look at that, strong bro looks so motherfucking happy. Lil sis too.”

Equius and Nepeta were indeed having fun. Being caught up in the moment, the Sagittarius took over in the lead with Nepeta laughing in joy. The grand finale came up and the two were suddenly lifted up on a platform as stage fireworks went off. Nepeta kept her arms wrapped around Equius the whole time with a big smile on her face.

**************************************

“We’ve followed them enough! Can we at least leave them to have their fucking dinner alone!?” Karkat cried out at the end of the show once they were outside.

“Okay, I’m hungry for tacos anyways,” Terezi grinned.

“My stomach is all in the need for a motherfucking pizza.”

“Perfect I know just the place.”

“Don’t you fucking dare start singing.”

“Silly Karkles, that song is for when we get there hehehe!” Karkat groaned as he was dragged away.

***************************************

Nepeta’s and Equius’ dinner wasn’t exactly on the romantic scale but it was enjoyable. The two didn’t say much except for looking at each other blushing and looking away or smiling at each other from time to time. They weren’t really in that sort of romantic mood so they ate quickly and left.

It was early evening when then sun began to set and the two walked back, holding hands. Nepeta swung it back and forth.

“That was fun wasn’t it?”

“Yes it was quite exhilarating.”

“I’ve never seen you smile so much before hehe. You look so cool like that too!”

“Oh well, it was enjoyable and you are very cute in that outfit as well.”

“Are you saying I’m not cute all the time?”

“No you are! I was just um”

“Hehe I’m just teasing you Equius.”

“Oh . . . I see.”

“Today was awesome, we should totally do it again,” Nepeta purred and leaned in closer to Equius.

“Yes although perhaps next time a bit more casual?” Equius looked down at his expensive outfit. He was surprised that he hadn’t ruined it. It may have been the fact that fun took over nervousness and also the thought of Eridan flipping out at him wouldn’t be nice.

“Sure sounds great~! Oh oops,” Nepeta stopped walking, “Aw, the chain on my cute little purse broke. How did that happen?”

Equius stopped after taking another stepped and turned around to find Nepeta gone, “Nepeta?”

“Mmrmnrg! Mm!”

“Ow fuck!”

“Equius!”

The Sagittarius whipped his head around the area frantically searching and saw Nepeta getting dragged into an ally. She had bitten on of the perpetrators hands to call out.

“Nepeta!” Equius ran towards them and when he turned to the entrance of the alley, about 6 men were standing there, masks on their faces, hoods over their heads and a knife at Nepeta’s neck. They were all human.

“No sudden moves pretty boy or kitten here gets it. Now hand over your wallet and shit,” one of the men ordered.

“You shall unhand her this instant or you will regret it,” Equius warned.

“Hah! What can one guy like you do to six of us.”

“Hey man wait, he’s got horns.”

“Wait what?”

“Hyah!” the guy holding onto Nepeta faltered and she took the change to grab the arm with the knife away from her and flipped the guy over her back down onto the ground.

“Jesus fuck they’re trolls!”

“What tipped you off smart ass!? The horns or the fact the little chick flipped him!?”

“Fuck I knew this was a bad idea!” one of them turned to run away but Nepeta tripped him after he got a few steps.

“Ah crap!” the rest ran the other way but were stopped by Equius.

“Did you really think you could lay your hands on my matesprit and get away with it?” Equius cracked his knuckles and the guys stepped back.

“Matesprit is that troll word for girlfriend right?”

“Yeah that means were fucked.”

“Oh you have no idea ~.” Nepeta stood behind them with an irritated smile and cracked her knuckles as well, “You are going to pay for ruining our date.”

**************************************************

“Ah, AAAHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Eridan wailed, “DO YOU KNOWW HOWW EXPENSIVVE THOSE OUTFITS WWERE!?”

The sea troll sobbed to the side as Kanaya stepped towards the two who were standing on the living room. Hands behind their backs and looking down in shame. Their outfits were messed up and had a couple of cuts here and there.

“What ever happened to the two of you?” Kanaya looked at them and sighed.

“We were kind of attacked on the way home by a couple of humans and we fought back. They had knives so they ruined our clothes while we were trying to stop them. We didn’t want them to get away so we waited for the police and that’s why we came back so late,” Nepeta scratched her cheek.

“I greatly apologize for our actions, but I had thought that Maryam had bought the apparel for our outing,” Equius looked over to the devastated sea troll. A few sweat beads began to run down his forehead. Well the outfits were ruined anyways.

“Well actually I did not. I picked them out yes but Eridan had volunteered to pay for them all.”

“Oh Eridan we’re so sorry!” Nepeta apologized.

“No it’s okay,” Eridan recomposed himself, “You wweren’t hurt and that’s all that matters.”

Everyone could see that it took every muscle in his body to not continue freaking out at them.

“I’ll take care of him, you two should go and get changed,” Kanaya put her hands on Eridan’s shoulders and led him out.

“Th-they wwere so expensivve,” he wailed to himself.

“Yes yes come now let’s go get you a drink.”

“Oh man I feel really bad now. But I wonder why he spent all that money on us,” Nepeta looked down at her outfit.

“Perhaps as an apology for what he had done before?” Equius recalled the time when they were still moirails and Eridan had mistaken Nepeta’s kind comforting as pity.

“Oh well that was nice of him. Well I’m going to go change now!” Nepeta hopped over and gave Equius a quick peck on the cheek before turning to leave.

“Nepeta wait.”

“Hm?” Nepeta turned around to find Equius really close to her. She waited but he made no further movement. She could see his face turning a light shade of blue. He wasn’t making eye contact and had a conflicted look on his face. She blushed too but giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving again.

“Let’s go to the park tomorrow okay? No need for any fancy dress up and stuff and just have fun alright~?” Nepeta hummed as she walked down the hallway leaving a blushing Equius in the living room.

Yes tomorrow would be a good day.


End file.
